This research study will evaluate the safety and effectiveness of different doses of Nicostatin compared to Niaspan and to lovastatin. Nicostatin is not yet approved by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) and is a combination of two cholesterol-lowering medications, which are FDA approved: Niaspan (an extended-release niacin) and lovastatin, a statin (the same medicine found in Mevacor). In combining the effects of Niaspan and lovastatin, it is hoped that Nicostatin will optimally affect all lipid parameters, i.e. lower LDL ("bad") cholesterol and triglycerides (another type of blood fat), and raise HDL ("good") cholesterol.